The invention relates to a starter magnet switch that is used to start internal combustion engines. More particularly, the invention is directed to the structure for coupling a connecting terminal for supplying a starter magnet switch operating current with a vehicle-side connector.
FIG. 8 is a sectional view showing the connecting terminal portion of a conventional starter magnet switch.
In FIG. 8, reference numeral 40 denotes a switch operating current supplying terminal coupler made of a thermoplastic resin. This coupler 40 is connected to a switch operating current supplying terminal 30 to be assembled to a vehicle-side coupler (not shown), the terminal 30 being fixed onto a mold cover 42 of the magnet switch main body. The switch operating current supplying terminal coupler 40 has a locking portion 40a that allows the vehicle-side coupler to be coupled thereto, a cylindrical coupling portion 40b, and a positioning inner portion 40c as an integral part thereof. Reference numeral 70 denotes a cylindrical watertight rubber for the vehicle-side connector. This watertight rubber 70 is fitted with the inner circumferential wall of the coupling portion 40b, and accommodates the front end portion of the switch operating current supplying terminal 30 within the inner space thereof. Reference numeral 80 denotes a rodlike watertight rubber for the switch operating current supplying terminal, and allows the base portion of the terminal 30 to be inserted into a slit hole 80a formed at the center thereof.
The process of assembling the aforementioned device will be described next.
After setting the switch operating current supplying terminal watertight rubber 80 to the switch operating current supplying terminal 30 through the slit hole 80a, the inner portion 40c of the switch operating current supplying terminal is fitted on the outer circumference of the watertight rubber 80, and the inner portion 40c is then positioned with respect to a mold cover receiving portion 42a in radial directions. After this positioning operation, the vehicle-side connector watertight rubber 70 is fitted with the inner circumference of the coupling portion 40b.
According to the aforementioned conventional device, the switch operating current supplying terminal coupler 40, the vehicle-side connector watertight rubber 70, and the switch operating current supplying terminal watertight rubber 80 are prepared as separate components, and in addition, these components must then be assembled to the switch operating current supplying terminal 30. This leads to a problem that the assembling operation not only becomes complicated but also involves a large number of process steps.